


Kiss, Kiss, Fall in Love~

by Yazu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Without beta (sorry), kiss day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 02:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yazu/pseuds/Yazu
Summary: Please excuse my poor title creating skills, it's nagihiyo being soft and kissing.





	Kiss, Kiss, Fall in Love~

There was a commotion on the street. The bigger crowd had gathered, the more people was attracted to see what's happening. In fact, it wasn't anything big or spectacular. It was a single boy, yet something in him was bringing everyone's attention. Looking at him, one could see a tail wagging behind his back, even though he had none. His happy smile and aura of pure euphoria surrounding him was making him shine despite the disguise he wore. Hiyori obviously noticed the attention he was given, and naturally absorbing it, shone even more than before. The only thing that could break this circle of Tomoe becoming more and more sparkly was Nagisa's arrival, which fortunately had finally happened. Approaching Hiyori, Nagisa emitted a warm, gentle aura of someone genuinely in love. Upon seeing his boyfriend, Hiyori jumped to his feet, ran to Nagisa and launched onto the taller boy.  
\- Nagisaaa, we can't be apart for so long, I'm going to wither from loneliness and die...~  
Ran made a concerned face, earning a quick peck on his cheek in response. Relieved that Hiyori had been joking, Nagisa gave him a big smile.  
\- ...I missed you too. I wish the agency didn't separate us for so long.  
Holding onto each other, they tried to absorb as much of the other's presence as possible, to make up for those months when Nagisa had been abroad. It couldn't be helped, they decided to split Eden activities for the time being... But they finally could be close again, and it was the best feeling in the world. Nagisa started showering Hiyori's face with small kisses. The nose, the forehead, the cheeks, the eyelids...   
\- ...Did you know - he whispered between another pecks - ...Today is kiss day.  
Hiyori's face became red, but he only nodded in response. He was aware of that, and it only added to his poorly hidden excitement.  
\- ...Then, can I kiss you?  
Nagisa barely managed to finish this sentence when Hiyori pulled him closer by the collar of his shirt and kissed passionately. He missed that warmth and smell so much... It took them a while to separate, but when they did, Hiyori entangled their fingers and looked deep into Nagisa's eyes.  
\- Let's go home... When you unpack, we can cuddle more~ Aah, Bloody Mary missed you so much too! She is gonna be so, so happy!  
Hiyori started pulling on his arm, so Ran had to follow him. He only smiled, happiness overflowing within him. Yes, it's finally good weather again.


End file.
